suomenjoyofsatanfandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Asasel
Ylipapitar Maxine: Tunnen Asaselin hyvin ja olen erittäin läheisissä tekemisissä hänen kanssaan. Hän on erittäin korkea-arvoinen ja tärkeä jumala. Hän on 7 1/2 jalkaa (3.40 metriä) pitkä, erittäin voimakasrakenteinen, hänen vaaleat hiuksensa ylettävät olkapäitä pidemmälle. Hänellä on läpitunkevat siniharmaat silmät. Hän on erittäin voimakas ja omistautunut Luciferille. Hän odottaa 100% ja voi olla vakava ja ankara. Hän toimi erittäin läheisesti ihmisten kanssa muinaisina aikoina ja opetti heitä. **Asasel ei ole Paimon kuten eräät demonien väärinkohtelun grimoiret väittävät. He ovat eri jumalia. Asasel on prinssi. Paimon on kuningas. Asasel on erittäin korkea-arvoinen; ERITTÄIN lähellä Luciferia. Hän sanoo olevansa noin 60 000 Maan vuotta vanha. Asasel työskenteli laajasti kanssani tämän sivun parissa. Hän johti minut useiden eri lähteiden pariin (ilmoitettu alempana). Hän käski minua mainisemaan "Hammurabin lain" ja, että sen sisältöä on suuresti muokattu vuosisatojen aikana, se mitä meillä nyt on ei muistuta alkuperäistä yhtään. Asasel puolustaa oikeutta eikä millään tapaa kannata alistumista tai toisen posken kääntämistä. Vaikka on olemassa muutamia väitteitä siitä, että Asasel olisi naimisissa eri jumalattarien kanssa, ne eivät pidä paikkaansa. Asaselilla oli ihmisvaimo muutama 10 000 vuotta sitten. "Asasel ilmestyy minulle äärimmäisen kirkkaalla vihreällä auralla, joka on identtinen sydänchakran värin kanssa. Hän on ankara, jos et tee mitä sinulta vaaditaan, mutta hän on erittäin ystävällinen ja ymmärtävä - erityisesti, jos sinulla on meneillään huonoja aikoja kuten psyykkinen hyökkäys tai huonoja planetaarisia asetelmia. Asasel on auttanut ja opastanut minua paljon, muistan kun minulla oli meneillään muutamia planeettojen kannalta erittäin huonoja hetkiä ja sitten asiat etenivät sellaiseen pisteeseen, jossa tunsin että olin menossa perikatoon, saakka. Asasel varmisti minulle ja sai sai minut tuntemaan, että olin tekemässä Isä Saatanan, Hänet ja Jumalat ylpeiksi ja, että huonot ajat menisivät ohi. Olen niin kiitollinen Asaselille!" - Ylipappi Vovim Baghie Asasel on Beelzebubin (Enlil) pojan poika. Hän on Astarothin kaksoisveli. Sekä hän, että hänen kaksoisveljensä Astaroth ovat Beelzebubin pojan Sinin/Nannarin lapsia ja Sinin vaimon Ningalin. Molemmat Asasel ja Astaroth ovat aina olleet erittäin läheisiä. Asasel on oikeuden ja totuuden soturijumala. Hänen kaupunkinsa olivat Sippar, muinainen akkadilainen kaupunki ja Sumerian Larsa/Ellasar. Sippar on 20 mailia (32 kilometriä) lounaaseen Irakin Bagdadista. Sippar oli yksi ensimmäisistä jumalten perustamista kaupungeista. Ellasarin sumerilainen nimi oli Ararwa, 'valon-asuinsija', mikä itse asiassa tarkoittaa ideografista ryhmää jolla se on kirjoitettu. Tämän muinaisen paikan rauniot ovat nykyisin Senqarassa, ja sijaitsevat Eufrateen itärannallla, Warkan (Erech) ja Mugayyarin (kaldealaisten Ur) puolivälissä. Arsa nimen lisäksi sitä on kutsuttu myös nimellä Aste azafa "pyhä (kirkas, puhdas) istuin" (tai valtaistuin) ja molemmat sen nimistä johtuvat oletetusti siitä, että se oli suuren Babylonian auringonpalvonnan keskus. Kuten useimmat Babylonian tärkeimmistä kaupungeista siellä oli suuri temppelitorni nimeltä E-dur-an-ki, "taivaan ja maan yhteyden huone". Kaupungin temppelillä oli sama nimi kuin Sipparilla ts. E-babbar, "valon huoneella", missä Auringonjumala Samasia palvottiin. Tämä temppeli kunnostettiin Ur-Engurin, Hammurabin (Amraphel), Burna-burias, Nebukadnessar ja Nabonidusin toimesta. Paikka oli eräs Babylonian oppineisuuden keskuksista. Temppelien lisäksi siellä on jälkiä muureista ja asukkaiden taloista. Kaupunkia hallitsi aluksi sen omat kuninkaat, mutta siitä tuli osa Babylonian valtakutntaa joskus Hammurabin hallituskauden jälkeen."¹ thumb|left|Faravahar Asasel on oikeuden ja koston jumala. Hän on mustan magian mestari ja matkailijoiden suojelija. Hänen symbolinsa on faravahar (näkyy vasemmalla) joka kuvaa valinnan vapautta ja suojaa. thumb|left Hän oli Igigien kapinan johtaja. Asasel on myös ennustamisen jumala jota on kuullut moni ennustaja. Hän oli myös Hathran kaupungin pääjumala. Hathran pääjumalana hänet tunnettiin niemllä "Shamiyah". Huomaa sarvet vasemmalla olevan kuvan piirroksessa. "Along with his grandfather Beelzebub, he controlled the airways for the Gods, wearing his symbol of the eagle. "In Bad-Tibira, established as an industrial center, Enlil installed his son Nannar/Sin in command; the texts speak of him in the list of cities as NU.GIG ('He of the night sky'). There, we believe the twins Inanna/Ishtar and Utu/Shamash were born--an event marked by associating their father Nannar with the next zodiacal constellation Gemini (the twins). As the god trained in rocketry, Shamash was assigned the constellation GIR (meaning both 'rocket' and 'the crab's claw' or Cancer), followed by Ishtar and the Lion (Leo), upon whose back she was traditionally depicted."² Juutalaiskristillisen Raamatun mukaan "Asasel opetti ihmiset tekemään miekkoja, puukkoja, kilpiä, haarniskoja". Henkienkaltoinkohteluun erikoistuneiden grimoirien mukaan Asasel on nero metallien työstämisessä, mineralogiassa ja geologiassa. Tämä kaikki on symbolista. Hän on alkemian mestari; hengellisen alkemian. hengellinen alkemia liittyy ihmissielun elementtien muuttamiseen, energian vetämiseen maasta ja maan työstämiseen henkisesti. Jokainen seitsemästä chakrasta kuvaa tiettyä metallia. Asasel työskentelee liittymisrituaalin tehneiden Saatanan oppilaiden kanssa jumaluuden saavuttamiseksi. Kaikki yläpuolinen on hengellistä. Raamatullinen kuvaus on vääristynyt. "Miekat, puukot, kilvet ja haarniskat" ovat kaikki hengellisiä aseita. Hän on asiantuntija planeetoissa, tähtikuvioissa ja astrologiassa. Hn on myös erittäin taitava taiteissa, kosmetologiassa, koristeiden ja korujen teossa. Asasel luo kauneutta. thumb|left|Asasel-jumalan sigil thumb|left|Asasel-jumalan sumerilainen sigil Lähteet ja viitteet http://www.angelfire.com/empire/serpentis666/Azazel.html ¹ International Standard Bible Encyclopedia ² The 12th Planet by Zecharia Sitchin © 1976 Other References: Religion in Ancient Mesopotamia by Jean Bottéro Translated by Teresa Lavendar Fagan, University of Chicago Press, © 2001 An Illustrated Dictionary, Gods, Demons and Symbols of Ancient Mesopotamia by Jeremy Black and Anthony Green, © 1992 Mythology of the Babylonian People by Donald A. Mackenzie © 1915 Luokka:Jumalat/Demonit